


Day 7: Movies

by missbloom



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will marathons Christmas movies before crashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Movies

Sam and Dean were surprised when Cas told them that he had never seen a Christmas movie, although they should have expected it. “That settles it then; I’ll go get some popcorn, and Sammy get Netflix up and going. We’re watching some movies.”

The boys smooshed on to the couch, Cas between the brothers with the popcorn on his lap, and they sat there for the rest of the day watching movie after movie.

By 10 that night, everyone was on the verge of passing out, but, “Just one more movie, Dean. Please.” Castiel craned his neck around to peer at Dean from where he rested on the man’s shoulder, his feet beside him on the couch and tucked under Sam’s thighs.

"Fine, one more, then bed." A quiet thank you from the angel, the look of excitement on his face one Dean would never get tired of seeing.

About half way though the last movie, everyone was asleep. Dean and Cas’ heads rested together on Dean’s shoulder, Sam’s head on the back of the couch, mouth wide open to let out the throatiest of snores. He woke up first with a small jolt, blinking his eyes open and smacking his dry mouth. The sight of the two sleeping lovebirds next to him made him smile.

Standing as carefully as possible, Sam tried to gather Cas up without waking him or his brother; he succeeded with the former, but Dean snapped awake when Cas’ head moved out from under his, “Wha—”

"Shh," Castiel stirred but didn’t wake, clinging to Sam as he laid there in his arms, "I’m taking him to bed." Dean nodded before leaning forward and rubbing his eyes, waking up just enough to turn off the TV and take care of the popcorn and beer bottles.

Sam met him in the hallway just as he was going back to his room, “I put him in your bed, he’s all covered up.”

"Thanks, Sammy." The younger gave a nod and a smile, wishing Dean goodnight before turning to head to his room. "Wait," Dean grabbed his wrist, keeping Sam near.

After a little persuasion, all three of them ended up in Dean’s bed, limbs tangled in a big snuggle pile. Cas favored Sam that night, whose extra large frame wrapped around him tight while Dean snuggled against Cas’ back.

None of them woke until morning, all of them feeling the best they have in a long while. Cas stretched, squeaked, before muttering, “Should do this more often…”

"Yeah, we should," Dean tickled the sliver of belly that showed from Cas’ rode-up shirt before starting to kiss his neck, Sam taking the hint and doing the same. It would be a lazy morning, but none of them could bother to care.


End file.
